Memories
by SnappleApple450
Summary: Edward goes back to Chicago out of curiousity. He wants to see if he can find some old buildings he remembers. Instead he finds a person... Takes place after Breaking Dawn
1. Old Memories

**Hello old fans and new fans!  
I've had this story in my head for quite some time, but I could never it it happy. So I finally came to a conclusion...screw happiness! It's a good story, but there's no way to make you smile when you finish it. Please don't click off this story until you read it. It's fairly short so it won't take a lot of your time.**

**Thanks and Enjoy!  
(time of story: after Breaking Dawn) (Edward's POV) (_italics_ are thoughts)**

**

* * *

**

Old Memories

"Bella, I promise I won't be longer than a month. I'll set everything up and then come back for you." I tried again.

Bella didn't like the idea of letting me go alone or living like real vampires. I didn't care too much for the idea either, but the opportunity to go to this school was impossible to pass up. Carlisle was proud of me wanting to become a doctor like him. A couple years in Chicago couldn't hurt. Besides, I was curious to see my old city. To see if I would recognize anything. It was far-fetched, I'll admit, but I still wanted to go. Bella's face was twisted into a scowl.

"You don't have to come. You can stay with Carlisle and Esme while I'm in Chicago." I tried to persuade her otherwise.

Her scowl turned to fear. "No! I mean, I'd rather live like a vampire--only coming out at night--than live without you. I don't even like this month separation, but I'll survive."

I nodded, not wanting to push it any farther. "In that case, I will see you in one month. Goodbye, my love. Take care and I'll hurry as fast as I can." I kissed her passionately.

_You guys act like we're no even here. _Rosalie thought sarcastically.

Reluctantly, I pulled away. Everyone was standing by the door waiting to say goodbye. Rosalie and Emmett were first. Emmett pulled me into a bear hug.

"It'll be nice having my thoughts to myself, for once!" He laughed. _I'll miss you buddy. I'll come visit as soon as I can._

I stared in horror. "That's okay! I'll come visit you instead."

Rosalie hugged me next._ Who am I supposed to annoy now?_

"Maybe Jasper." I hinted. Her thoughts were immediately on ways to go about that. Jasper looked nervously at Rose. He felt my mischievous mood and Rosalie's turned the same.

Alice was happy for some reason, but she kept reciting the Greek alphabet. I growled low and playful. She winked at me and moved onto an Italian song.

Esme grabbed me next. _I'll miss you. Please come home and visit as soon as you can, okay? If not then I'll send Emmett._

"Okay," I answered.

Carlisle was last. "Are you sure this is what you want? You're not doing this just to make me happy, right?"

I smiled warmly. "I want to. Once I get my doctorate, I can go to all the third world countries and help. I know you're proud of me no matter what I do. This is for me." I convinced him.

He shook my hand and helped me with the last of my bags. After a few last goodbyes, I was on my way. It didn't take long to get there going my speed; it was dark by the time I found my apartment. I heard the old man sleeping inside so I decided to wait until morning to before I officially arrived. I could see clouds forming in the sky; Alice guaranteed rain tomorrow.

A bar was open a couple blocks down the road. I made my way through the sleeping city. A girl in her early 20s was cleaning the tables. She glanced up when she heard me. Her thoughts went completely blank when she saw me. The only thing on her mind was a picture of me. An old yellow photo. Her hand automatically went to her neck. Did she know what I was? I didn't see anything to say for sure. The only thing on her mind was that picture of me.

I didn't realize I was standing in the doorway until she moved to the counter. I nodded a hello in her direction and sat down.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked politely.

"No thank you," I replied, fidgeting with a peanut.

She continued wiping tables quietly. She kept thinking about that photo. Finally she walked up to me.

"Hello, I'm Lisa. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." Her smile was warm and friendly.

I froze. "Finally meet me? Should I know who you are?" She looked vaguely familiar, but I didn't know how. Her thoughts didn't help at all.

She laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm Lisa Monroe. You knew my grandma, Claire Whitaker."

She reached for her throat again, but not for the reason I thought. She had a locket on. My eyes widened. I remember this locket. I gave it to a girl I knew when I was human. Lisa opened it to show me a picture. One was of me; the one in her mind. The other was of Claire, age 13.

* * *

**I know it's short, but the next chapter gets good.**

**Review please.**

**Snapple. Peace out!**


	2. Living Memories

**Hey pplz!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Pleez keep it up.**

**Shout out to Sophie just for the hell of it!  
I'd shout out to Mango, but she won't read my stories. *glares***

**Here's the next chappie! enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Living Memories

Lisa stayed quiet, letting it all sink in. I looked at the pictures. Lisa looked exactly like her grandmother; that's why I felt like I knew her.

"I never thought I'd ever get the chance to meet you. You haven't changed a bit." She said, looking at the picture. "Well, except for the hair. Of course, I don't expect you to keep the style of back then!" She laughed to herself.

"Does that not bother you? Do you hear yourself?" I asked her, slightly worried that something was wrong with her.

She lanced up shocked. "Grandma Claire told me you were special. You weren't like the others."

I didn't know if she meant like the other vampires or other humans. I sat up looking her in the eyes. "What exactly has Claire told you about me?"

Her mind showed me everything before she spoke. "She said you always knew what she was thinking. She knew it was a lie when they said you died back in 1918."

My head shook automatically in disbelief. How could Claire know that? I turned back to Lisa.

"Don't you think it's a little...funny seeing a guy that supposedly died 89 years ago?" I asked her slowly.

She laughed. "I guess from an outsiders perspective it is a little weird!"

I grabbed her hands. "What exactly do you think I am?" I asked fiercely.

Her smile wavered, but it held. "A vampire. You don't remember, do you?"

I dropped my hold on her. She sat down in front of me. "About 75 years ago, Claire was walking down a dark street." I could see the picture she was describing. "A couple of guys walked past her; she knew they were up to no good because a few minutes before, she passed by a little girl going home." I saw the scene from my own perspective as she continued. "She knew they'd find her so she followed them, hidden by the darkness. A muffled scream echoed from an alleyway. She peered around the corner just in time to see you...kill the men. You finished them off and ran with only a quick glance in her direction. The little girl was half-dressed and terrified. Claire helped her home, explaining to her that you saved her. That you weren't bad..." Lisa trailed off.

My hand was in a tight fist, pulverizing whatever was left of the peanut.

She reached out and touched my hand. "You're not bad, are you." She said it like a fact rather than a question.

I smiled slightly. "No, I'm not bad."

She smiled ecstatic. "Oh! I can't wait to tell Grandma that I met you!"

I stared at her. "Wait...Claire's still alive?" I did the math in my head.

Lisa smiled again. "She turns 102 next month."

I was speechless. 102!? I knew people could live to be that old, but Claire?!

"Where is she living?" I managed to get out.

Her thoughts turned sour. "My mom decided she needed to move into a resting home. Grandma put up a fight. She said she needed to stay in her house in case you came back."

I stood up. "In case I came back?! You said she saw me kill those guys! And she still wanted me to come back!"

Lisa turned defensive, matching my anger. "You said so yourself that you weren't bad!"

"Yeah, but she didn't know that! I could have killed her next!" I spat.

How could Claire still want me after that! I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself. I stayed like that until my breathing calmed.

"This is like Bella all over again," I mumbled to myself. This how Bella would have acted if I didn't come back for her.

_Bella? Who's she?_

I kepted my eyes closed. "She's my wife. When I first met her, she knew I was dangerous. That didn't stop her from loving me, though. She's reckless and an all around danger magnet."

_Oh..._

I looked up at Lisa's face. There was no hint of jealousy in it. Suddenly her face lit up.

"You've got to come with me tomorrow! I'm going to go see Grandma, you have to see her, too. It would mean the world to her. Please?" She begged, hands clasped with a hopeful look.

I started to say no.

"She's been waiting for 89 years. You can't leave without at least saying hello."

I sighed. "89 years and she never moved on? Did she ever marry?"

Lisa looked down. "Yeah, her parents kinda set it up. I guess that was the thing back then. She married Harry Monroe."

I vaguely remembered the name. He always envied me for Claire. "I bet he rejoiced when I died," I laughed emptily. "Did Claire love him?"

"No. She never loved anyone like she loved you. He was an abusive alcoholic." I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips. "He left for the war and never came back. She had to raise my mom by herself, but she was happy. She spent a few years...looking for the doctor - Carlisle, I think his name was. He took care of you and your parents during the Spanish influenza. Claire went to visit you everyday, until one day you just...disappeared. Along with the doctor...."

I nodded. "Carlisle saved me. Both my parents died so he figured no one would miss me. I still live with him. I have a huge family up north."

Her thoughts turned curious. _Tell me about them. I want to know everything._

I laughed. "Well Carlisle and Esme are my 'parents' for all intents and purposes. I have two brothers: Jasper and Emmett, and two sisters: Alice and Rosalie. Then my new family: Bella, my wife, and my daughter, Renesmee. They're all something special! I wish you could meet them." I told her.

Just then, my phone vibrated. It was Alice. "Hello?"

"We can't wait to meet her! We'll be there in a few days!"

"Wait! Alice! Is this what you were hiding from me? You knew I would meet Lisa, didn't you?"

It was silent on the other line.

"Alice?" The line went dead. I hung up laughing.

_Um..._

"I told you they were something special." I chuckled.

We were silent for a while, each thinking of different things. Lisa tried to hold back a yawn. I looked at the clock; it was past 4 in the morning.

"You should go home and get some sleep. Where do you live? I'll take you home."

She shook her head sleepily. "I live upstairs. My mom and I own this bar." I helped her up. "You'll come back tomorrow, right?" She sounded skeptical.

"When do you want me?" I asked.

She yawned again. _8:00 sharp._

"You need more sleep than that. How 'bout ten?"

_Fine. Meet me here at ten. Goodnight Edward._

"Goodnight Lisa."

I walked back to my out and called home.

"Edward? What is Alice talking about?" Bella demanded.

I laughed. "Hi to you, too! You'll never believe what happened." She waited patiently. "I ran into a girl. She's the grand-daughter of a friend I knew back when I was human."

"Who was he?"

"Actually, he's a she. Claire Whitaker. Can you believe she's still alive? I'm going over to see her tomorrow."

"Wow, she must be really old. Alice made it sound like she was a young girl. I guess I was a little jealous. I already miss you."

I sighed. "I don't think I can wait a whole week."

"Neither can I. Can't I come now?" She begged.

"I don't want you living in some dump until I can find a better place. I'm checking out some places tomorrow so I shouldn't be that long. Don't worry. We'll be together soon."

"Not soon enough for me. At least let me come and help find a place with you. I could be there in a couple days. Please?"

I heard a car engine start on her end. "Bella, no. Stay with Renesmee and the others till I get set up. I bet Alice is packing as we speak. Come with her, okay?" I asked her.

She sighed, turning the car off. "Fine. I'll wait. I love you Edward."

"As I love you. Go do something, okay? Don't stare at the clock all day." I said quickly thinking ahead of her.

"I won't," she grumbled. "Goodnight."

I hung up and walked to my car.

* * *

**Review please. It would make me very very very happy to wake up tomorrow and see all the review alerts I get. So go forth and tell me what you think!**

**Snapple out!**


	3. Letting Memories Go

**Really guys? 4 reviews? That's the best you can do? One of those doesn't even count cuz she only reviewed to say that she _does_ read my stories and that she's jealous of my new friend. Oh well, I wrote it for me so reviews don't matter.**

**Those of you that did review, thank you. You rock.**

**Shout out to Sophie because she's the coolest person I know!  
Okay, that's a little harsh.  
Aidan you're cool, too. *don't hurt me!*  
I love you both for different reasons. lawlz**

**Oookaaay, now on to my story!**

* * *

Letting Memories Go

I drove around looking at the street names and old dilapidated buildings. Some places did look familiar. I saw a museum of Chicago's history; I'd have to go there soon. It was 9:45 by the time I got back to Lisa's place. I parked across the street and listened to her thoughts.

"Mom! Have you seen my purple sweater?"

"It's in the washer. Why are you getting so dressed up to see Grandma?"

"I'm meeting someone in 15 minutes. An old friend."

"How old?"

"Um...like 107? I think."

"Ha. Funny. Who is he?"

I heard a crash coming from inside. "Edward. Ah-ha! I found it!"

"What?"

"My yellow sweater. I haven't seen it in weeks!" _I guess I could find a lot if I cleaned..._

"Well, have fun. I hope I get to meet him soon."

"Mom, he's 17."

"That's not too much younger..."

"And married. Besides, I don't see him that way. He's more of a brotherly figure. Okay, how do I look?"

"Beautiful."

"Great! Now I just have to wait for him."

I decided now was a good time to show up. I walked to her door and rang the bell.

_Whoa. That's convenient. I'd bet that he was listening._

She opened the door. "You're right. I was listening. I hope you don't mind?" I added, afraid I offended her.

She smiled in welcome. "Let's go."

I led her to my car.

_Nice_

I chuckled to myself. "Where to?" I asked, once she was seated.

"It's out in the country. Just follow this road for a while. I'll tell you when you need to turn." I nodded in reply. "So tell me, what have you been doing since 1918?" Lisa asked watching me.

I laughed. "You're sounding more like my Bella every minute."

"Tell me about her. How and when did you meet her?" She asked curiously.

I kept my eyes on the road when I answered. "I only met her a few years ago in school. I had to do everything to keep from killing her, me being a vampire and all that." I smiled big at Lisa, hoping to put some sort of warning through to her. It didn't work on Bella so I didn't hold high hopes for Lisa.

She stayed silent waiting for me to continue the story.

"I even ran away, but that didn't last long." I laughed. "I loved her too much. I stayed close to her because she constantly got in trouble. From cars trying to squish her to men in alleyways to sadistic vampires to werewolves to royal power crazy vampires to...me."

Lisa's face showed wonder. _And she's still alive?! After all that?_

I laughed again. "That's only a few things. There was also a vampire army and her daughter sucking the life out of her while she was still inside the womb! She survived it all for me."

"Sounds like you two really love each other." She pointed out.

"More than two people can," I whispered half to myself.

"I can't wait to hear all the stories!" She said suddenly. I chuckled. "Can you tell me one of them?" She asked.

I looked over at her pleading face. "Another time. We're here."

She looked up. "What? But I didn't tell you where..."

I shrugged getting out; I raced to her side and opened the door.

She gasped. "Thanks."

Together we walked into the building. A nurse was at the desk. She looked up when she heard our approach.

"Oh, good morning Lisa. Claire is waiting for you. I see she was right about that feeling she had." She looked me over.

"What?" Lisa asked confused.

The nurse looked back to Lisa. "She's been up all morning, going on about this feeling she had. She knew today was going to be different. Life changing, she said. Go right in." She pointed to a door.

Lisa thanked her and proceeded to the door. She stopped right outside. "Maybe I should go in first so we don't surprise her."

I nodded in agreement, taking a seat by the door.

Lisa smiled and entered. "Good morning Grandma. How are you?"

"I'm fine, dear. Did you bring something special for me?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I brought someone to see you." _Come in Edward._

I took a deep unneeded breath and entered. Lisa was standing by an old lady in a rocking chair. She had long white hair twisted into an elaborate bun with the rest falling in a curl over her shoulder, her eyes were a crystal dark blue shining with youth and energy. I opened my mouth to speak, but no noise came out.

She smiled. "Hello Edward."

I crossed the room to her side. "Claire! You - I can't believe it! You look amazing."

She stood up. "I aways knew when you were telling the truth...this isn't one of them." She laughed.

I pulled her into a hug.

She sighed. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment. I only wish I was young again."

I released her when she started shivering. I grabbed the quilt from her bed.

"Please sit." She gestured to a chair.

I took it quietly.

Her smile faded. "Why didn't you come back, Edward?"

I sighed. "Claire, I'm a monster."

Her smile returned. "No you're not. You're a vampire!"

I laughed with her. We forgot Lisa was still in the room.

She backed up towards the door. "I'll let you guys catch up." After she left, we stayed silent. Claire was looking me over. She rested her eyes on my face.

"Your eyes..." She faded, her brow bunched in confusion. _They were red last time I saw you. I thought they turn red from blood._

A smile played on my lips. "Last time you saw me, I _was _a monster." I laughed. "I'm civilized now. I had my rebellious stage, but I don't hunt humans anymore. Even the bad ones."

Claire smiled. "I'm glad. I was worried at first. So I'm assuming Lisa has told you about me."

I nodded in one jerk, no longer smiling.

"Oh, don't over-react. That was years ago! Tell me, have you met anyone?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." I paused. There was no hint of sadness or jealousy in her mind, only happiness. "Her name is Isabella."

"Is she...you know...like you?"

I laughed at her subtle question. "She wasn't when I met her. She wanted to become like me from the start, but I wouldn't allow. I even tried to leave her..." I trailed off.

"She reacted the same way I did?" Claire guessed.

I didn't look up. "Pretty much. Maybe a little worse. She jumped off a cliff into the ocean." I answered grimly. "I eventually had to change her after the birth of our daughter, Renesmee." I told her. "Claire..." I sighed. "If I had known...if I - "

She raised her hand. "It's alright Edward. Don't beat yourself up over this. What will that help? You always did focus on the negatives!"

I laughed. "Bella says the same thing. ...Oh, Claire. I just hate knowing you never forgot me."

Claire stared at me with her warm eyes. "I always loved you. I knew you never returned the affection, but that never stopped me."

"I loved you Claire, just not the same way as you loved me. I felt more like a protective brother." I told her.

"Be as it may, I loved you like a lover. Do you remember the promise you made me before the influenza hit?

I frowned. "Yes, I remember."

"You told me you would marry me when you got back from the war you were so eager to fight."

I nodded. "You wanted that more than anything, but you wouldn't allow it. You wanted me to be happy."

She smiled warmly. "Are you happy, Edward?"

I knelt by her side. "Yes. Very much."

She nodded. "Then I'm happy. I'm so glad I got to see you one last time."

I stood up. "What do you mean?"

She rose, too. "Edward, look at me. I'm almost 102 years old. I only lived this long to see you again. I promised myself I wouldn't leave this earth until I saw your crooked smile one more time. I've seen it. Now all I ask is to die this happy."

I looked her in horror. "Claire, you're still young. You're walking around and... I mean, you're still thriving with life!"

"I'm not going to wait until I'm bedridden and senile. I've stayed too long as it is. I'm ready to move on, now." She patted my hand. "Goodbye Edward. I love you. Take care of Lisa for me."

I shook my head stubbornly. "You're not going to die."

She smiled weakly. "I took an over dose of my pills right before you came. It shouldn't be much longer now."

I froze. What could I do? She was dying all because of me.

"Just stay with me, please. It will be sad to leave my angel on earth. I know the ones up there won't be nearly as perfect as you." Her voice was a low whisper. I know humans wouldn't be able to hear her. **(A/N: I got that angel line from Family Matter. Watch it. It's funny!)**

Her heart started to falter. I led her to the bed where she lay down, never releasing my hand.

I looked down at her, sadly. "Goodbye my beautiful Claire."

_I love you._ She thought, unable to speak anymore.

I smiled brightly at her, knowing how much she loved it.

_Thank you for everything. _She reached up to touch my face. I held it on my cheek. She closed her eyes for the last time. Her warm hand slowly became as cold as mine. I could hear Lisa's thoughts right outside. What was I going to tell her?

She walked in. "Hey Edward, we should probably go---" She froze at the foot of the bed. I didn't look up from Claire's motionless body. _She really did it._ FinallyI turned to face Lisa. "She always said she'd do it as soon as she saw you again."

Suddenly I was furious. "You brought me here knowing it would kill her?!"

Lisa looked truly frightened for once. I saw how I looked through her eyes, but that didn't calm me.

"For as long as I can remember, she'd tell me stories of you. Not just the vampire stories, but of when you both were children. Every night she would kneel by her bed and pray. She never asked for anything except to live another day so she could see you again. Last night when you walked through that door, I knew her prayer was being answered. Do you really think it was a coincidence that you happen to go to the one place I was working?" A tear fell down her cheek. "I knew the consequences of bringing you here. I don't regret them. It's what she wanted. I couldn't deny her dying wish...I just couldn't."

I wrapped her in my arms. Her body jerked with her sobs. "Come on. Let's get you home." I whispered.

* * *

**Sad, I know. But I had to do it. It couldn't end any other way. Believe me, I tried.**

**So please review and tell me what you think.**

**Don't hate it just because it's sad. Think of The Notebook. That was sad, but extremely good. At least, I thought it was...**

**Snapple out.**


	4. Forever in Your Memories

**Here's the last chapter. I told you it was short. Please review and tell me if it was worth my time to write this. I don't know if it was or not...**

**Shout out to everybody!  
I love you all!**

* * *

Forever in Your Memories

Lisa cried herself to sleep in my car on the way back to Chicago. I stayed quiet and brooding like Claire told me not to. How did she expect me not to blame myself? It was all my fault. There's no other way to look at it. The worst part was knowing that if I never came back to Bella, she would have lived the same way.

I pulled up to Lisa's house and carried her sleeping body to the door. A woman answered. First she saw me, then her eyes fell to Lisa.

"May I?" I asked indicating to the couch.

She opened the door wider for me to get through. I lay her on the couch and placed a blanket on top of her.

The lady was still standing in the doorway. _You're Edward Mason, aren't you?_

I nodded.

Her eyes grew wide. _But that can't be...it's not possible. _I stayed silent as she thought through everything. _You went to visit my mom..._

I looked you down. She knew what that meant. I didn't know what to say.

"Tell Lisa I'll keep in touch. Goodbye."

She nodded speechless. I left without another word.

Back in the car, I called Bella. "Hello?"

"Bella, I'm coming home."

"...Alice told us what happened. Edward, I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to imagine what you must be feeling."

"I'm okay. I just need to come home. It was a bad idea coming here. I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you, too Bella." I hung up and sat there for a long time. I sighed and finally moved. I found a notepad and pen in my glove compartment. I couldn't just leave like I did with Claire. So I started to write:

Lisa,  
I couldn't stay in Chicago. I don't want to interfere  
with your lives anymore. I'm sorry for any pain I've  
caused you. I hope this helps a little. Claire made  
me promise to take care of you. So that's what I  
intend to do. Please don't search for me.  
forever watching,  
Edward

I signed it and put it in an envelope. I grabbed my duffel bag from the back seat. In it was a my money for emergencies; I took a wad of cash out and placed it in the envelope. I walked back to the house and put it in the mailbox. I didn't know what else I could do.

The road home seemed even longer...lonelier somehow. Bella was waiting on the porch with Alice. Neither one smiled or welcomed me home. Bella walked quietly to my side. Her forehead was creased with worry.

"I'm fine, Bella. Really. I just didn't expect that. I went out of curiousity. I wanted to see if I could find any familiar landmarks. Instead, I find a _person." I laughed dryly._

Bella squeezed me tighter.

"If I had known it was her dying wish..."

"Edward, don't focus on the negatives." She whispered.

I groaned. "You won't believe how much she reminded me of you. She said those exact words. Ugh, I'll never forgive myself."

"For what? For becoming a vampire? Or for going to Chicago? Either way, it happened. Being all moody and depressed isn't going to help anything." Bella scolded.

"I know." I did know, but it didn't help lessen the guilt.

"You don't have to get over it." Bella said quietly again. "Just don't blame yourself. You can't help you perfectness. People can't forget you like you wish they would. You touch people's lives. You leave a mark on everyone's heart."

"Daddy!"

I looked up to see Renesmee standing in the door waiting for me. I opened my arms and embraced her.

"I missed you," I whispered.

* * *

**Sorry, it was so short. That's all I have left. I couldn't end it on a happy note, but I warned you.**

**Review please.**

**Jennifer**


End file.
